


December the 4th, Candy Cane

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Creative use of candy cane, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Wonshik might have accidentally forgotten about Christmas, and Taekwoon decided to give him a fitting punishment, afterall it is Christmas and Candy canes are to much fun
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Kudos: 29





	December the 4th, Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Todays pairing:
> 
> Wonshik x Taekwoon  
Candy Cane  
NSFW

Wonshik wanted to be a good boyfriend, he really did, sometimes it just didn't work that way for him. He had a really bad about just focusing on one thing and then forgetting that the rest of the world exists, it was a special problem when it came to producing.

Sometimes something was just stuck in his mind, and his entire world became that thing, focusing on that one thing. That was what happened around mid-December, he had a beat stuck on his head, and he zeroed in on that, unable to take in anything else going on around him. His life became gym, studio, sleep in his studio and then do it all over, he was just lucky that Taekwoon was watching over Badass, his beloved boyfriend knew about his moods better than anybody else did, and he had come to accept that it was just who Wonshik was.

But even with Taekwoon, there were limits of what he was willing to accept from the rapper, and that limited seemed to be reached on one special day, Christmas eve. Wonshik had woken after passing out in his chair from working the day before and yawned while trying to locate his gym bag, time for the gym like any other day.

He did wonder why there was nobody at the gym when he got there, but he just shrugged at it, people were weak and didn't seem to be able to understand consistency as he did. It was first when he got ready to beep himself out of the gym, and one of his friends stopped him, asking confused "weren't you meant to spend Christmas with Taekwoon? What are you doing here? He doesn't really strike me as the type to accept you going to the gym today."

"Yeah, of course, I am spending Christmas with him! You know it's our anniversary! I am still trying to find the perfect gift for him" Wonshik shrugged grinning "I am getting closer tho!"

Matthew looked confused at him "you are aware that it's Christmas today right?"

"What?" Wonshik looked confused at the other man, like the words he was saying weren't really reaching him.

"It's the 24th of December?" Matthew sighed, he knew that Wonshik was dumb at times, he didn't know that he was this dumb. "You let your phone charge out again didn't you? Forgetting to charge it while just stuck in your studio? I would hurry home and beg for forgiveness if I was you."

Wonshik's normally healthy tan turned to a scary white colour, almost the white colour matching the corpse he was about to become, "I am gonna uhm… "he pointed towards the door "leave... "

"Run little Shikkie run, the lion is about to eat you." Matthew just grinned at him as Wonshik set into a run towards the nearest store not caring if anybody noticed who he was.

The thing was that Christmas was special for him and Taekwoon, it was their five year anniversary, and somehow Wonshik had missed that it was already Christmas, oh god Taekwoon was gonna kill him.

He hoped that he could find something that could at least lighten his beloved mood a little, some cute things, anything, but all he could find was a bouquet of candy canes. It was such a dumb thing, but hopefully, Taekwoon would find it cute enough that he would at least laugh, the older did have a sweet tooth after all.

Coming home, Wonshik could almost feel the cold hit him, oh yeah he was about to be killed by the man he loved more than anything.

Said beloved was sitting in the living room, lying comfortably at the couch in a t-shirt that was big even on Wonshik, showing off his pretty collarbones and neck, plus his own soft sleep shorts, a glass of red wine in his hand and a near-empty bottle standing on the table, "oh so you do remember where you live, good to know. Merry Christmas my love."

Taekwoon wasn't drunk, even tho everybody seems to think differently, the older actually held his liquor very well, but he was tipsy, nobody could deny that "Baby I am so sorry!" Wonshik had no shame when it came to his boyfriend, he would do anything to get the other man to forgive him. Nothing was more important to Wonshik that Taekwoon other than maybe Vixx itself.

"Oh, so you do remember who I am! I am surprised" the tone of his voice as dismissive like Wonshik didn't matter like he was nothing to him, he swirled the wine around in the glass before looking back at the rapper with a raised eyebrow.

Wonshik was quick at throwing his back on the ground before hurrying over to his boyfriend kneeling beside the couch "I got distracted there was this beat in my head, and I lost track of time… of days… You know how I am, I never meant to forget! You know I love you so much you are my everything!" Begging normally worked well with Taekwoon.

It was that the older was bad or mean boyfriend, Wonshik just had a bad habit of being a bad boyfriend and he found out early on that begging was an easy way to get Taekwoon to forgive him he always seemed to be easier to forgive when Wonshik showed his softer side.

He had once asked why that was, Taekwoon had just shrugged and told him that it was cause it was so different from what other people saw from Wonshik, he was the big strong rapper who took no shit in his professional life, but he trusted Taekwoon to show this other side of him. Plus Taekwoon did like to show his dominance at times but were very much switches, but sometimes Taekwoon just wanted to embrace his more dominant side, and Wonshik was honestly a hoe for it.

"What is that?" he did a head nod towards the bouquet of candy canes in Wonshiks hand.

"It's uhm… a gift" suddenly the gift felt stupid, he just wanted something, anything to show Taekwoon that he was sorry. Of course, he knew that simply getting him a gift, even if it had been something very expensive, would not have been enough. Taekwoon was a working man himself, he didn't need to be 'bought' with gifts, that he could have gotten himself. It was more fo a sign that Wonshik had thought of him.

Wonshik half wanted to throw it into the other side of the room to say not to think about it, that it was dumb anyway, but it got the attention of Taekwoon, so maybe it was okay! He didn't see the glint in the other man's eyes that promised Wonshik unspeakable things.

The now-empty wine glass was set down on the table with a soft clank, taking the bouquet from the rapper "I want you stripped down on your stomach in our bedroom, you know the rules."

There was no hesitation from Wonshik when Taekwoon was in a mood like that he knew better than to question his boyfriend, plus it had been forever since they had been alone together and he could feel the heat gather in his loins.

Later he might not admit it, but he more or less ran to the bedroom, leaving behind Taekwoon with a grin on his face.

All Wonshik wanted to do was throw his cloth everywhere, just to get it off and get ready, but he also knew that the older man would not accept that, the cloth was quickly discarded but also folded up into nicely and placed next to the bed, before he got into the position that Taekwoon wanted from him.

And then time started, Wonshik wasn't sure of how long time he was on the bed, he was happy that Taekwoon had asked him to be on his front not on his hands and knees cause time was slowly creeping up.

Part of him wanted to complain, to whine out for Taekwoon who wasn't even in the room, but he also knew that it was part of the game. If he said no and told Taekwoon that he would rather them just talk about and talk it out, then it would be fine, and they would do that.

But in reality, as much as Wonshik knew it was meant to seem like a punishment, it wasn't really a punishment, it was a game. A game that they both knew how to play very well, and honestly a game that excited him, he loved seeing that part of his boyfriend and just having him go all out.

Wonshik was so deep in his own mind that he didn't even notice at the mind of his thoughts opened the door entering the bedroom. It was first when the older man ran a soft hand up Wonshik full strong thigh that he kinda got summoned back into reality "oh so you can actually listen to what you get told, colour me surprised."

Wonshik couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud at the touch, he hadn't realised just how long it was since he had felt the others soft hands on him. How was he ever able to live so long with Taekwoon? When had they last even been sexual with each other, most of the time when they even ended up sleeping in the same bed, it was both instantly crashing and falling asleep.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" A spank was hit into the toned cheeked of Wonshik, before it went bad to petting the now reddened skin "you know the rules, you speak when you are spoken to, and only then."

  
He wanted to argue that he wasn't speaking he was just moaning, but he knew better than to do that, and he wanted to please Taekwoon, so he kept silence, even as his cheeks burned a heavy warm red as he was commanded to 'present'.

"Your gift was so sweet that I decided, maybe I should share it with you." Wonshik could heart the elastic, keeping the bouquet of candy candies together snapping as Taekwoon dragged it down, and he was starting to realise what was going on. A part of him was a little terrified, and another side excited about what he was sure was about to come.

Wonshik had a bad habit of easily getting lost in his own mind, especially in moments like that, luckily Taekwoon made sure to always keep a hand on him and keep him grounded. The rapper wasn't really sure what was going on behind him until he heard a cringle of plastic and at the same time as the sweet smell of candy cane was released into the air as could he feel lube being dripped down his arse crack. It took everything in him to not shiver under it, how was he suppose to not react, to not move? No, he would do his best! He would make Taekwoon proud!

The scent of artificial peppermint was strong in the air, and Wonshik had to repress a shiver when he realised just exactly where that sweet artificial peppermint was going. At Least Taekwoon to a little bit of pity on him and one of the mans long skinny fingers found its way into the rapper. Wonshik was kinda worried that he would find his lip to be bleeding afterwards as he was biting down so hard on it, but that was pushed back in his mind as an issue for later.

Taekwoon opened him up with 2 fingers before pulling them out as soon as Wonshik had started to relax around them and fucking himself back on them, and the younger couldn't stop himself from whining out of discontent when the fingers were removed from him.

A light spank was placed on Wonshik's meaty thigh "this is your only warning puppy, be still now, since you gave me such a sweet gift, I think it's only fair that I share it isn't it?"

For a few seconds, Wonshik tried to figure out if Taekwoon actually wanted him to answer the question, but luckily he didn't have to think about it long before something breached his entrance and something long and skinny was pushed into him.

The thing entering him was much thinner than the fingers that had been inside him earlier, but it felt weird, especially since he knew what it was. But he took it well focusing on not moaning out in happiness of finally having something inside him again. His dick was hanging heavy between his legs, completely ignored by Taekwoon who was focusing all his energy on Wonshik's hole and he knew that the vocalist's plan was to make him come untouched, he always loved when he was able to push his boyfriend over the edge without even having to touch his dick. It did help that Wonshik was a soft sweet and sensitive boy, even he was built like a fucking rock.

Wonshik wasn't sure if it was mercy or not, but Taekwoon didn't spend long with just one candy cane, as two other thin red and white candy canes found their way into Wonshik's ass, slowly being pumped back and forward.

It felt so weird, so different from anything else that he had ever had inside him, which okay had been limited to his own fingers, Taekwoon's fingers and dick, plus that one time that Taekwoon had wanted to see him bounce on a dildo while begging for him to replace it with the real thing instead.

"You are taking your gift so well puppy, maybe next time you will be able to use your little head better, so we don't have to do this." the cold tone was no longer in Taekwoon's voice, both cause he wouldn't be able to keep up the pretence, but also cause he knew it would be good for Wonshik's mental state if he used it while the younger was vulnerable like that, it would really mess with his head, and it could risk him worrying that Taekwoon didn't actually love him.

They had been together for so many years that Taekwoon knew exactly how well he could push him, exactly what the limit was, and while Taekwoon liked being talked down to while he was more submissive, Wonshik couldn't take it, the poor puppy would beat himself up over not being loved.

Another candy cane was pushed into his arse, joining the four others already present there, every time Taekwoon pushed them in, Wonshik could feel the curly bit of them hitting his arse, stopping them from going all the way in and hitting his prostate the way he wanted to.

He was frustrated, it wasn't enough, he couldn't… no… it… he buried his head in the pillow in front of him to avoid whining out loud in frustration with his situation as Taekwoon pumped the candy canes in and out of him in a leisurely pace like they had all day and he had no concert in the world.

"Awww puppy is it not enough." Wonshik knew it was just an attempt to make him break the rules and speak, and as much as he wanted to answer his boyfriend's question, he just shook his head while still having his face buried in the pillow in front of him.

"You are so hard baby," finally the vocalist wrapped a pale petite hand around his length, swiping the precum away with a thumb before starting to actually pump him for real "does my little puppy get off on being dirty? Having candy up his arse, hyung using the gift he got from you just as he please. You are taking it so well, but it isn't enough now is it. They aren't touching you just like you want it to are they?" he cooed a little as Wonshik was actually starting to shake from both holding himself up and trying to hold in an orgasm.

It had been so long since he had been touched, even longer since the person touching him was Taekwoon. The olders words were really getting to him, and he could feel the orgasm slowly building inside him. It was all too much for his poor little mind, whining out no longer able to keep in his words.

Luckily Taekwoon took pity on him, grinning a little behind the youngers back "it's okay puppy, you can let it go, your pretty voice as well, it's okay you took it so well, show hyung your pretty voice?"

The punishment was more or less over, if it had even been a punishment in the first place, and all Taekwoon needed to do was a few more pumps of his hand and off the candy canes in his arse before Wonshik could no longer hold it in and loud whine later, he emptied into Taekwoon's hand, collapsing onto the sheets beneath him.

For a few seconds, nobody moved other than Taekwoon's hand petting his arse, before the older slowly pulled out the candy canes from the rappers arse, much to the complaint of Wonshik who didn't agree with the removal of the slicked-up candies, "Wooniiiiiie." he was always exhausted and whiny after and orgasm.

"I know, but I am not letting you sleep with candy up your behind," the candy was thrown onto the ground, a second thought that neither men could get themselves to think about, still feeling in a bit of a teasing mood, Taekwoon leaned forward licking a stripe over the other mans entrance "kinda minty."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow:
> 
> Pairing: Jackson x Jooheon  
Prompt: Elf
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
[ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
